


Out in the Light

by Ilthit



Series: Out in the Light, Still in the Dark [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Post-Canon, Skype, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Annie Skypes Britta after work to tell her about a date.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: Out in the Light, Still in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: femslashficlets





	Out in the Light

"Would you quit throwing shade on Jeff for a minute? I have something I want to tell you."  
  
Annie could have imagined Britta's pout even if they hadn't been Skyping. The room in her apartment was cast in shadows and the image grainy, because you couldn't pay for optimal speeds on a bartender's salary. Or with a forensic temp's, which was why Annie was doing this after hours at work. "You usually like it when I throw shade," Britta said. "Shade is our thing. And that manscaping bill? Really?"  
  
"Shade is everybody's thing. It's just that… I wanted to tell you about someone. I mean something. It's kind of big, and kind of also not?"  
  
Britta perked. "Are you getting that promotion?"  
  
"No. Maybe. Wait! Listen. I've got a date."  
  
Did she imagine it, or did that smile falter? But it returned lightning-fast, with a twist. "Ooh, is he cute?"  
  
Annie could feel embarrassment hot behind her foundation, even though she wasn't (thank God) a blusher. And she wasn't embarrassed. No, she wasn't _ashamed_. She pursed her lips and blurted it out. "She."  
  
Now the smile disappeared, like ice cream melting in the sun. Annie's heart felt a stab. "You like girls?"  
  
Annie looked over her shoulder at the empty office. "Um. I should go. There's probably somebody still—" If _Britta_ was going to react like this, how was she ever going to tell—  
  
"You like girls and you never told me? Annie—"  
  
"Please, decide on your own which kind of weird you're gonna be about this, okay? I gotta go." She moved her mouse over the red phone handle but Britta had practically smashed her face into the screen on the other side.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, Annie. Annie, I never told you I—"  
  
Some crazy hope made her stop and let that mouse hover.  
  
"I, I, I think I like girls too, and not just girls, Annie… I mean I know I like girls and I like you? You kinda turn me on, and… shit, this is the worst time to be telling you this. I meant to tell you for ages, and now I'm brittaing it."  
  
Annie thought of Claire from accounting and the way she sometimes got a smattering of mayo on her upper lip while eating her lunch sandwich, and how her teeth were wrong somehow but she had those lips, and what Annie must have been thinking when she looked at that mayo and asked her out. No, she knew what she'd been thinking—that liking girls wasn't just a fanfiction thing anymore, it had never been just a fanfiction thing, not if she was really honest with herself. That it was time to start figuring this out. And she thought, she didn't really like Claire, not like that, she just knew Claire was gay, and in certain lights her angular profile reminded her of someone else.  
  
She rested her chin on her hand and smiled. "Well, you started now. Might as well keep going."


End file.
